Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to magnetrons, and more specifically to magnetrons having enhanced cooling fins and methods for making the magnetrons.
Description of the Related Art
Magnetrons are used in a variety of consumer and industrial applications (e.g., microwaves, RADAR, plasma generators, etc.) to generate radio frequency (RF) signals. In general, a magnetron generates RF signals by emitting a stream of electrons from a heated cathode and passing the stream of electrons over one or more cavities formed in an anode. As the stream of electrons is emitted towards the anode cavities, a strong magnetic field is applied to the electrons, causing the electrons to follow an arching path, creating oscillating currents along the edges of the anode cavities. These oscillating currents then cause RF signals to be emitted from the magnetron at frequencies that are based on the physical characteristics of the anode cavities.
To remove heat generated by the cathode during electron emission, magnetrons typically include one or more fins that are coupled to a core structure in which the cathode is disposed. Conventional cooling fins typically include a series of substantially planar sheets arranged in parallel. During operation, air is passed between the planar sheets to remove heat from the core structure. In general, air flows in a linear direction between the series of planar sheets. Consequently, portions of surfaces of the planar sheets are blocked by the core of the magnetron, causing hot spots on the sheets and resulting in non-uniform cooling characteristics.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved designs of cooling features for magnetron applications.